The funds to be used for a community workshop. This building will function as repair shop - create arts and crafts such as ivory, horns, wood. This would definitely be a place for discussing and meeting with people related to drug and alcohol problems. Providing alternate for time being spent on the streets and undesirable places. Hopefully we look forward to implement an alcoholism counselor to work out of this community center - he or she will have a counseling service in the center.